Naruto Kamereon
by naruto zx
Summary: En el valle del fin Sasuke creyó "asesinar" a Naruto, pero este fue recogido por un desconocido, que tras comprobar su estado decide llevárselo para entrenarlo, pero Naruto tendrá otros planes...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador, el gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

En respuesta de los reviews:

X-Predator: me alegro que mi historia te guste tanto, para saber de Naruto aun faltan algunos capítulos, pero por ahora diré que vayas buscando alguna foto de los trajes de la organización XIII de Kingdom Hearts (si no sabes cual es claro)

BlackAuraWolf: me alegro de que te guste, se que este no es un nuevo capitulo, pero al ir a escribir el segundo note que el prologo me había quedado un poco insulso y decidí alargarlo un poco, espero que te guste.

**Negrita: invocación, biju hablando.**

_Cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo_

_**Negrita cursiva: invocación, biju pensando.**_

Normal: personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Capitulo 1: Prologo.

-SASUKEEEE- se oía el grito de un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas. Estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser el pie de una estatua. Envolviéndole había una aura roja con forma de zorro, con una cola ondeante al viento. En su mano formándose estaba una esfera azul con destellos verdes.

-NARUTOOOO- Del otro lado estaba un muchacho pelinegro, o en algún momento lo fue puesto que su ahora largo pelo azul le llegaba a la altura de la espalda, su piel ennegrecida por efectos del sello maldito y en sus ojos su dojutsu: el Sharingan. En su mano se hallaba el chirriante chidori aumentado por efecto del sharingan.

Con impulso y fuerza sendos contendientes se lanzaron al frente, teniendo un único objetivo en mente.

*Traer al que consideraba su hermano de vuelta a la aldea.

*Llegar con Orochimaru, para obtener el poder para conseguir matar a su hermano, Itachi.

Sin ninguna vacilación ambos lanzaron sus ataques al frente al unisono, parecía que sendos ataques tenían la misma fuerza, pero por un breve instante se pudo observar la vacilación en el ataque del rubio Uzumaki, momento que aprovecho el Uchiha para aumentar la presión ejercida contra el rubio en su ataque.

-Eres débil Naruto- en el rostro de Sasuke estaba pintada una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando el jutsu del rubio aumento su potencia, causando así una gran explosión que por ligeros instantes tomo forma de esfera negra, antes de arrojar una gran luz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-_Tengo que darme prisa_- eran los pensamientos de un peliplateado que avanzaba hacia la ubicación donde instantes atrás había observado una gran luz, junto con una considerable concentración de chakra.

Iba saltando de árbol en árbol, solo deteniéndose para tomar un mayor impulso y preocupado por la salud de sus dos estudiantes, puesto que por el camino había observado el resultado de los otros combates.

Tras saltar un par de árboles más llego al valle del fin pudo observar con sorpresa como los tobillos de sendas estatuas estaban destrozados, así como un par de rocas de aquí y allá.

De sus estudiantes solo estaba el pelinegro, inconsciente en el interior de un cráter de la pared, casi como si hubiese sido empujado allí por una gran fuerza, tras comprobar que de su alumno rubio no había rastro hizo un par de sellos.

-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**- de una nube de humo enfrente de Kakashi apareció un pequeño can marrón que vestía una "chaqueta" azul.

-**Yo, Kakashi**- saludo al ver quien lo había invocado.

-Pakkun, necesito que intentes seguir el rastro de Naruto, ¿puedes hacerlo?- cuestiono Kakashi al perro, solo para recibir una afirmativa y que instantes después empezase a olisquear el entorno.

Tras seguir a Pakkun este se dirigió a la orilla, donde vieron la chaqueta del rubio, echa jirones y con restos de sangre seca.

-**Kakashi...**- Pakkun se removió un poco incomodo, la chaqueta tenia claras señales de que el pelinegro había empleado el jutsu que el le enseño, a la altura del corazón.

-Volvamos a Konoha- tras decir eso se acerco a Sasuke, con visible molestia se lo echo al hombro sin ninguna contemplación y después de echar un ultimo lugar al valle del fin salto a un árbol, desde allí se encamino hacia Konoha con la única compañía del inconsciente Sasuke y Pakkun.

Al poco tiempo de ir saltando de árbol en árbol pudo contemplar la destrucción de los respectivos combates, al avanzar un par de metros mas pudo ver la entrada de la aldea, donde le esperaban Ino, Sakura y algunos shinobis como Iruka.

-Toma- sin ningún cuidado aventó al inconsciente Sasuke en dirección de Iruka, acto seguido puso dirección a la torre hokage.

-¿Kakashi_sensei?- pregunto Sakura confusa mirando a Kakashi.

-Y Naruto, Kakashi_sempai- pregunto la rubia Yamanaka, pero no hubo respuesta, puesto que Kakashi había partido hacia la torre hokage.

Kakashi siguió andando por toda la aldea, hasta que tuvo a la vista la torre hokage, sin mediar palabra con nadie entro en la torre y avanzo hasta que tuvo a la vista el despacho de Tsunade. Kakashi llamo a la puerta y espero la respuesta.

-Adelante- Kakashi atravesó la puerta hacia el despacho de Tsunade, encontrándose a esta junto con su asistente Tsunade.

-Cuéntame que paso en la misión Kakashi- exigió Tsunade con voz seria y las manos cruzadas enfrente de su mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kakashi iba por la aldea, recién había hablado con la hokage...y menos mal que había salido de allí pronto, todavía recordaba con terror como Tsunade en un arranque de furia había destrozado el escritorio de un puñetazo.

-Kakashi- con curiosidad volteo a ver hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con Umino Iruka parado sobre un edificio.

-Yo,Iruka- Saludo llegando a su lado, pudiendo observar como aparte de Iruka también estaban Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai y Maito Gai.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto esperando que no fuese lo que imaginaba, pero por desgracia se podía esperar que fuese "eso".

-Al llegar a la aldea venias cargando a Sasuke, pero a Naruto no se le veía por ninguna parte- había dado en el clavo, tenia que decir algo, pero la pregunta era ¿qué?

-Sabes Gai, tenias razón- eso los extraño puesto que Kakashi por lo general solía ignorar a Gai -Si no le hubiese enseñado el chidori a Sasuke habría evitado que este asesinase a Naruto- el silencio se apodero de la acumulación de jonins y del chunin.

-¿Que el Uchiha a asesinado a Naruto?- Kurenai estaba sorprendida, puesto que le costaba creer que ese chico se hubiese dejado matar por el Uchiha, con todo lo que sus alumnos la habían contado (en especial Hinata) y lo que había podido observar en los exámenes chunin, ese chico debía ser mas fuerte que el Uchiha, y que este hubiese matado al rubio no tenia sentido.

-¿Que Sasuke a que?- Asuma estaba un poco confuso, ¿no que el Uchiha y Naruto eran grandes amigos?

-Si me acompañáis al hospital os explicare toda la historia- Kakashi se había dado la vuelta, el resto se miraron entre ellos, pero accedieron a seguir a Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-Sasuke_kun al fin despiertas- en una habitación de hospital el hasta ese momento inconsciente Sasuke acababa de despertar, aunque por como Sakura lo abrazaba uno entendería que quisiese volver a dormirse.

-¿Sakura?- interrogo mirando a su alrededor, pero solo estaba Sakura, que seguía ahogándole en ese abrazo.

-El hospital de Konoha- Sasuke estaba desorientado, miraba alrededor pero no parecía ser capaz de reaccionar.

-si Sasuke_kun, llevas aquí una semana- Sakura miro sonriente a Sasuke.

-¿Una semana?- cuestiono Sasuke confuso.

-Hai, el baka de Naruto te envió directo al hospital, aunque no recuerdo haberle visto- mientras Sakura seguía en sus cavilaciones mentales (anda que a tardado en darse cuenta la rosadita) Sasuke miro alrededor, estaba en una amplia habitación de hospital, en una en que podrían entrar cuatro o cinco pacientes, la ventana estaba despejada exceptuando un montón de flores (todas enviadas por Sakura, la muy pesada) a su lado había una silla, donde imaginaba que estuvo sentada la chica. Como dándose cuenta de algo miro a las otras camas, pero todas estaban vaciás, la puerta estaba enfrente de la primera cama, estando el en la ultima.

-¿Donde esta Naruto?- cuestiono, pero al mirar a Sakura esa se encogió de hombros ignorante ante esa información, iba a preguntarle de nuevo donde estaba, pero la puerta se abrió.

-Ya has despertado Sasuke- por la puerta entro Kakashi, seguido de los jonin.

-Kakashi_sensei- este pareció un poco molesto por ser llamado así, pero solo fue un momento.

-Dime Sasuke, que paso en el Valle del Fin- Sasuke arrugo un poco el entrecejo, como intentando recordar algo.

-Déjelo sensei, no ve que no recuerda nada- Sakura intento razonar con Kakashi, pero una mirada del mismo la callo.

-Dime, ¿sabes que día es hoy?- Asuma se apoyo en una columna cerca de la puerta.

-No- negaba con la cabeza, realmente no recordaba nada.

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- ahora fue Kurenai quien pregunto, estaba sentada en la cama de al lado, mientras que Gai estaba cerca de la puerta llorando lagrimas...

-El bosque de la muerte, esa chica y luego- intento recordar algo mas, pero luego negó con la cabeza -lo demás esta borroso- Sakura no se atrevía a hablar, aun a pesar de que tuviera curiosidad de la razón de ese interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, iré al grano- Kakashi se acerco a la cama, se coloco enfrente de Sasuke y apoyo los brazos en la barra (esa que tienen todas las camas de hospitales enfrente del cabecero)

-De acuerdo- Sasuke se tenso un poco, a que se refería con "ir al grano" había ocurrido algo, si lo pensaba bien seguramente estaría relacionado con el rubio.

-¿Por que mataste a Naruto?- Sasuke se congelo completamente, Naruto asesinado ¿por él? A su lado Sakura enmudeció completamente, ahora entendía por que no había visto a Naruto, y por que su maestro evitaba hablar de él.

-¿Qué yo hice qué sensei? Debe haber algún error- Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, Naruto su mejor (y único) amigo (que triste es este chico por dios) asesinado por sus manos, que gran broma.

-Ya me has oído Sasuke, tu mataste a Naruto. Es posible que no lo recuerdes, pero lo hiciste- Kakashi estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y Sasuke no ayudaba nada.

-¿Pero como puede decir que e echo algo que ni recuerdo?- Sasuke estaba alterado, si eso era cierto...

-Puede que la retirada del sello de Orochimaru te obstaculice recordar, pero por tu propio bien sera mejor que lo hagas- para sorpresa de los presentes Tsunade estaba en la puerta, acompañada de Shizune, quien como siempre estaba cargando a Tonton, tras una mirada a los jonin avanzo hasta quedar

-no recuerdo nada- mintió Sasuke, desde el inicio de la conversación había tenido pequeñas visiones de el en el bosque de la muerte rodeado de un chakra morado, entre otras cosas.

-Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar- sobre la cama y enfrente del Uchiha, Kakashi arrojo la agujereada chaqueta naranja de Naruto, que previamente había extraído de un pergamino.

-Dime Sasuke ¿que paso en el Valle del Fin?- Tsunade se había acercado hasta quedar a la par que la cama de Sasuke.

-Pues...- Sasuke paso a contar aquello que recordaba, o lo que podía recordar con mayor claridad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-Exijo que se le quite del servicio shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke esta mentalmente inestable, no puede ejercer de shinobi- esto era ridículo, esos payasos adoraban al Uchiha como si de un dios se tratase.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho Tsunade, Sasuke es el ultimo Uchiha fiel a la aldea, quitarlo del servicio shinobi seria perder un gran poder militar- Danzo desestimaba la petición de Tsunade, como todos los civiles.

-Pero no le es fiel a esta aldea, el le seria fiel al que le pueda proporcionar poder- Tsunade intentaba hacerles ver que lo ocurrido con Orochimaru podía volver a ocurrir, pero parecían no querer verlo.

-Con el suficiente entrenamiento corregiríamos la falta de lealtad del Uchiha y nos aseguraríamos el sharingan- Koharu había hablado intentando hacer parecer que la falta de lealtad de Sasuke era algo que se podía anular.

-No creo que la lealtad del Uchiha este nunca con Konoha- Shibi desde su posición había lanzado un comentario bastante razonable.

-Podemos hacer que la tenga, al fin y al cabo Sasuke esta sujeto a la ley de restauración de clan- Tsunade miro estupefacta a Homura ¿esa monstruosidad seguía existiendo?

-No pueden retirar a Uchiha_sama del servicio shinobi, es un héroe- Tsunade se dio la vuelta despacio, intentando serenarse lo mas posible.

-¿Quien a tenido la amabilidad de hablar?- cuestiono con voz baja y serena.

-...- ningún civil contesto, se mantuvieron en silencio completamente aterrados por el instinto asesino que emitía Tsunade.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que cojones están haciendo estos civiles aquí?- la pregunta fue para los consejeros y los lideres de clan, mas solo Danzo se atrevió a contestar.

-Están aquí porque tienen derecho de voz y voto en decisiones que afectan a toda la aldea- muchos civiles sonrieron, Danzo tenia razón podían, no, tenían que estar allí...se equivocaban.

-Ademas ¿por que retirar a Sasuke_sama del servicio shinobi, el mato al demonio, es un héroe- uno de los civiles se adelanto y miro retador a Tsunade, lastima que el comentario echo fuese realmente malo.

-El castigo para Sasuke Uchiha sera el sellado de su chakra durante dos años- Tsunade fue clara y concisa, no admitiría un no por respuesta.

-El sello de Orochimaru afectaba a su capacidad de razonamiento, no era consciente de sus actos- Koharu intentaba rebatir la decisión de Tsunade.

-Ademas, cuando despertó luego de la retirada del sello maldito no recordaba ninguno de sus actos- Homura apoyo a Koharu.

-Y que importa ese maldito demonio hijo de nadie comparado con el ultimo Uchiha, alguien de su talento, Tsunade_sama, debería entender que una aldea se levanta a base de sacrificios, si para tener al ultimo Uchiha debemos prescindir de "eso" pues que así sea- uno de los concejales civiles se levanto, Sakumo Haruno, la madre de Sakura, que tras decir lo dicho se sentó bastante contenta.

-Frente a la ley todos los shinobis son iguales, ya sea Uzumaki o Uchiha- Tsunade estaba que hervía de rabia, a este paso el Uchiha no tendría ningún castigo por matar a otro shinobi.

-Su favoritismo hacia Sasuke es demasiado obvio- Inoichi estaba furibundo, tanto favoritismo hacia Sasuke lo había convertido en un arrogante, como siguiesen así al final quien sabe que llegaría a ocurrir.

-No es favoritismo, es preferencia- rebatió Homura.

-A largo plazo el resultado es el mismo, ya se le llame favoritismo o preferencia- Hiashi hablo por primera vez en la reunión.

-No creo eso- Koharu hablo con voz chillona.

-No creo que sea conveniente comprobarlo- Hablo Tsume, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka, madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka.

-Como hemos dicho Uchiha Sasuke estaba bajo el influjo del sello de Orochimaru, por ello no se le impondrá ningún castigo por sus actos- aun a pesar de las quejas de Tsunade y la gran mayoría de lideres de clan, la decisión estaba aprobada por Danzo, Koharu y Homura, junto con la gran mayoria de los civiles, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, Sasuke no seria castigado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya se que no es una autentica actualización, pero aparte de que por rezones X el capitulo no lo podría tener para este fin de semana e preferido alargar un poco este. Si a alguien no le a gustado la escena del consejo pido perdón, pero al ser la primera de ese tipo que escribo no sabia muy bien como estructurar la idea, por suerte sera la ultima (espero) ahora si el próximo capitulo sera de Konoha, el siguiente también y probablemente los cinco primeros, pero luego Naruto pasara a ser el único protagonista. Tal y como ya e dicho la pareja sera NarutoxOC se despide

Naruto ZX


End file.
